


Five Times Loki was Lily Potter and One Time He was Himself

by phoenixfawkes12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (2011)
Genre: AU: Harry Potter, M/M, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfawkes12/pseuds/phoenixfawkes12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, he just wanted to be among other magic users. For just one lifetime, he wanted to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Loki was Lily Potter and One Time He was Himself

**Author's Note:**

> For a norsekink prompt: Loki is Lily Potter

5\. He’d been given one mortal lifetime to study the magical beings of Midgard. He’d chosen the form of a flame haired child from a purely Muggle family. He could have chosen one of the pure blood families, like the Malfoy or Black lines, but the Muggle family had drawn him in. The parents were surprised when Lily was born with startlingly green eyes, but loved the tiny bundle all the more for her differences. 

Loki held the small white daisy in his hand and watched as the petals opened and closed. The flower would wilt and then reopen. It was a very simple, but extraordinary bit of magic. Not too much, he couldn’t risk  
Lily appearing as anything but an eleven year old girl coming into her latent magical talents.

It was almost as amazing as the feeling of flying/falling from jumping off the swing set. Petunia didn’t understand. Loki saw jealousy in her eyes. This one talent was his alone. Magic made him special, and on Midgard it could flourish without being seen as a weak talent. 

The bush shook behind him. He spun around and came face-to-face with a sallow-skinned boy with a hooked nose and ink black eyes. He brushed leaves off of ill fitting clothes that failed to hide the bruises that littered his collarbones. 

“You’re like me! You’re a witch!” The boy grinned. 

“That’s a not very nice thing to say.” Loki scowled at him. The other child’s grin faltered, and he whispered: “I’m like you…I’m a wizard.” 

The boy twisted his fingers in a nervous manor. “We’re special, you and I.” Loki considered the other child with a glance. He could feel the magic rolling off the boy. He was destined to be very powerful in his own right. Better to have his as an ally than an enemy.

He held out his hand. “I’m Lily. Lily Evans.”

The dark haired boy smiled and shook back. “Severus Snape.” 

4\. He could have loved Severus, did love him for a time. He saw a kindred spirit in the half-blood boy from the broken family. He tried to guide him, tried to help him as much as he could. Yet Severus still fell in with the likes of McNair and Malfoy. All thralls for Riddle, who grew darker by the day. 

Loki had defended Snape to his friends, backed him up against Potter and Black’s teasing and worked with him on his Charm and Transfiguration work. Yet one word had fractured years of carefully built friendship: _Mudblood_. There were many things Loki could forgive, but this slight was too much. It rang to true, too close to home ( _freak_ said Petunia; _magic is a weak art. No warrior worth his merits fights with spells when blades are needed_ said Sif). 

Snape was walking a path that Loki could not follow, even as it shattered his heart. He climbed back through the portrait hole, hesitated, then turned and looked into Snape’s face. He looked more miserable then Loki could ever recall seeing him. 

“I’m sorry” said Severus. 

“Goodbye” said Loki.

3\. The whole house shuttered on its foundations. Dust and plaster rained down from the ceiling. Loki heard the Killing Curse, saw the flash of green from under the door, and heard James’s lifeless body hit the floor. James hadn’t been his first choice, but the man did love him. He’d given Loki a child, and for one year, Loki had his own family. 

A sob tore itself from his throat. He cradled the small form to his chest. Harry. His precious Harry. He pulled back and devoured the familiar features. The black hair and emerald green eyes. He may have had James’s face, but his eyes alone were Loki’s. It wasn’t supposed to end this way. He was supposed to have a whole lifetime. 

The house shuttered again and Loki heard footsteps on the landing. He cast out with what magic he could, and the barriers would hold for a scant few minutes. Tears blurred his vision as he set Harry into the crib. He knelt down so he was eye-to-eye with his son. His voice cracked. There wasn’t enough time to say all that needed to be said.

“Harry. Harry—Be Strong, Be Safe. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. So Much.” 

The door creaked open and Death strolled in. Voldemort flicked his wand at Loki. “Move.”

Loki pleaded with the man who used to be Tom Riddle. “Please…not Harry. Not Harry. Please.”

The Dark Lord sneered at him. “You need not die. I just want the child.” 

Loki took a deep breath and planted himself in front of the greatest threat the Wizarding World had ever seen. A rush of air, a flash of green, and Harry’s screaming where the last things Loki was aware of on the realm of Midgard.

2.Odin had forbidden his interference in the Wizarding War upon his return to Asgard. “They need to govern themselves” he’d said. Loki knew all Odin really wanted to keep him from Harry. He smiled to himself. Harry had survived, and even though part of Loki’s magic remained with him, it was a small price to pay to have a lasting connection to his child. This one was safe, at least for the time being. Odin would not cast this child away.

He’d been feeling a _pull_ towards Midgard for days now. Something was happening, growing, brewing. He’d walked the secret paths and felt the tremors of magic. Somehow Harry had managed to get himself involved in the Triwizard Tournament, even though his was too young. Loki had watched as his child had battled a dragon, outsmarted the Merfolk and now raced through a maze that was actively trying to kill him. Pride curled in his chest at his son’s achievements. As Harry reached for the cup with the Diggory boy, Loki felt that same pull and terror crashed over him. 

He cloaked himself in shadows and managed to grab onto Diggory’s uniform as the portkey whisked them into the night and landed them in Hell. He let go when Cedric was killed and prowled the outside of the Death Eater’s circle as Voldemort regained his body. There was so much magic in the air Loki doubted anyone felt the undercurrents of his own magic defending Harry. Voldemort sought to use “Lily’s” protection against Harry but what did Riddle know of Gods and the love for their offspring? Nothing. Blood had power, but Loki held more.

As the two phoenix core wands dueled and the ghosts started to appear, Loki wrapped his body in magic, changing his features into the ones he’d worn 14 years ago and stepped up next to his dead husband, in front of his teenage son. So many words wanted to spill from Loki’s lips. 

All he could say in the end was “Hold on” and finally, “Run!”

1.The next time that he was summoned back to Midgard, Loki barely recognized the grounds of Hogwarts. Scene of so much joy and adolescent pranks, it was one of the few places that had ever truly felt like home to Loki. The castle was in ruins, the grounds were destroyed and Loki heard the sounds of mourning all around him. 

He heard Harry say quietly “I open at the close” and hold a small Snitch up to the moonlight. Finally Harry took a deep breath and said “I am about to die.” The Snitch opened and a black ring tumbled into Harry’s open palm. He turned the stone over in his palm three times and three other spirits stepped from the beyond to walk with Harry into death’s embrace. 

Once more Loki draped himself in Lily’s familiar features and took his place in the circle surrounding his son. It was an honor guard to escort him to the end. Harry talked with Remus, James, and Sirius before turning to him. 

Loki looked into those much loved features as Harry asked “You’ll stay with me?”

“Always.”

+1. Loki didn’t know why he was here. There was no good reason for him to be standing among the crowd at Platform 9 ¾ watching the Hogwarts Express load students for a new term. No reason at all. Except that he had grandchildren loading onto that train. James ran by, jumping onto the train with the two Weasley children. He still thought Granger would have been better off with that Malfoy boy, but she seemed happy enough, so Loki left it alone. 

He scanned the crowd and noticed his son kneeling in front of his own son, Albus. He nudged his way thru the crowd until he was close enough to hear the words of encouragement Harry whispered to the child. 

He watched as the small boy was loaded onto the train and waved as it pulled away. Loki turned to go when a hand grasped his elbow. Startled he found himself looking into green eyes, and black hair framing a lightning bolt scar. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to say something. 

Harry beat him to it. “So, would you like to come home with us for dinner?” Loki sputtered. 

Harry grinned and it was Loki’s own smile on his face. “We have a lifetime to catch up on. I have so many questions.” 

Loki allowed himself to be lead towards Ginny, little Lily, Ron and Hermione. He glanced towards his son and asked quietly “I can stay here, with you?”

Harry grinned and replied “Always.”


End file.
